Mai HiME Meets Mai Otome
by Prostathief
Summary: Warning: This story will contain large amounts of disturbing scenes, therefore, this is not for the easily creeped out. It's time for another crack fic, my friends.


**Karawashere: Here's another one of her crazy ideas...**

**Prostathief: Yep, and she's here again to beta it!**

**Karawashere: I'll let you all know, I'm not here by choice!**

**Prostathief: That's awesome, no one cares. **

**Karawashere: ...Anyway, you have to imagine Shizuru & Shizuru talking in a southern voice, that's how we imagine it and that's why it's funny.**

**Prostathief: Oh yeah, and go check out our Mai-HiME Abridge series if you haven't already http://www .Youtube. com/ watch?v=8E-3StyUIIE (without the spaces)**

* * *

Mai Hime Meets Mai Otome

Natsuki Kuga, Nao Yuuki, Mai Tokiha, and Mikoto Minagi, were all waiting for Shizuru Fujino to finish up her Student Council meeting. This week she had been unusually busy, so waiting became much more of an irratation.

By now, Nao and Natsuki stood around with their feet tapping the ground in perfect synch in annoyance. The carrot top, Mai, saw this and decided to try and aide their impaitence.

"Be patient you guys, exactly one more minute and she'll be out." The motherly orange hair girl reasoned.

"Why do I have to stay? It's her girlfriend!" The annoyed red haired girl yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the blunette.

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled but then she got off the subject. "Wait, where's Mikoto?"

"Fuck.." Nao muttered.

"No cursing!" Mai went off.

Suddenly, the door slid open and, you know, it would've been completely normal aside from two Shizurus came waltzing out like they were normal to begin with.

Natsuki's face was contorted in a mix of nervous and fear. She could practically feel the oncoming bad luck she was sure to have. Everyone else, however, was gawking at the out-of-the-ordinary sight.

"Guys, this is Shizuru Viola, my sister…." The younger brunnette said, gesturing to the older girl and she avoided any eye contact.

"Wait how'd she get in?! We were in front of the door the whole time!" The red head cut in.

"I broke in from the window." The older girl answered and smiled like breaking into school windows was completely normal and not considered a felony at all.

"Um...You're kinda creepy..." Nao told her straight up.

"Mikoto likes you!" The hyper black hair girl screamed almost so the whole school heard it.

"Mikoto, where have you been?" Mai asked, but the conversation moved on.

"She moved my meeting along, so thank her." The younger tea drinker stated, still unable to make eye contact with anyone.

Natsuki muttered a 'thank you' along with evryone else, but soon felt her skin crawl as she felt eyes move up and down and all around her body. In disbelief, Natsuki whipped her head towards the eldest brunette to make sure. And it was true. Shizuru's sister was totally checking her out!

"May I help you?" The blunnette spat, clearly annoyed at the attention.

"Yes, may she help you?" Shizuru asked her elder sister, as the youngest brunette's eye started to twitch out of embarrassment of her sisters actions and anger from them.

"You look like my Natsuki!" Shizuru Viola called, clasping her hands together with her eyes suddenly brightening.

"Oh, there's two lame people...even better.." Nao remarked sarcastically.

"I'm Mai Tokiha, nice to meet you!" Mai introduced and sounded happy to find new friends.

"Anyway, about my Natsuki, she's in the car waiting for me, I made her wait since she didn't agree with me." The second brunette explained with a smile...

"I would'nt be surprised, you broke into a frickin' window..." Natsuki commented, but before Shizuru's sister could make a retort, Mikoto cut in.

"Lets go! Do you have food?" The feral black haired girl asked in excitement.

"No food, but you can get in the trunk!" Again, the eldest brunette answered with a flawless smile like nothing was wrong with that statement.

"Okay!" And with that, Mikoto had no idea what she was getting into.

"You haven't stopped smiling since you got here, do you have a disease or something?" Nao interogated rudely.

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!?" The elder girl screamed, letting her smile drop for a second, but then regaining it a mere second later.

"Holy shit! You're smiling again, you crazy, bi-polar clown!" The red head jumped back trying to stay as far as possible from the phsyco.

"We should go." Shizuru Fujino suggested in a hurry.

---------

"Natsuki, Natsuki! I found someone who looks just like you!" Shizuru Viola called to the black van sitting in the parking lot once they got out there.

"Shizuru, if it's that hobo again, I'm not looking." A voice commented from inside the car.

"No. Get the hell out here, Natsuki." The now mean, but still smiling Shizuru Viola snapped.

"Okay." The voice of the now scared blunette called as she quickly got out. Revealing a blue haired girl, slightly older than Natsuki Kuga, but none the less, identical.

"Wow! We really look the same!" Natsuki number one exclaimed.


End file.
